User blog:Maxevil/Returning Combatant themed Death Battles Wishlist
These are the Death Battles with Death Battle combatants who previously starred in Death Battle (some as winners and some as losers) that we wish to return in different Death Battles against new combatants of the Death Battle series period, or against certain different returning Death Battle combatants, each for certain different results each. If you have any ideas (both smart ones and stupid ones) for your favorite winners and losers for their return leave your comments of any kind here. Just as long as you follow these three rules that are seen on the Death Battle Wishlist: 1. Maximum of 5 Death Battle suggestions per person per week. 2. Please check the list and make sure your idea hasn't already been posted and to make room for more Death Battle suggestions. 3. This wishlist is for both returning combatants and new faces combined; if you only want to see the new faces and not the returning combatants, click here 4. Rematch versions of the Death Battles that happened before (like Batman vs Spiderman, Zelda vs Peach, Fulgore vs Sektor, etc.) are not allowed. Anime/Manga vs. Anime/Manga *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) vs Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Anime/Manga vs. Book * Anime/Manga vs. Cartoon * Anime/Manga vs. Comic *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) vs Venom (Marvel comics) * Anime/Manga vs. Movie *Godzilla (Godzilla) vs Ultraman (Ultraman) * Anime/Manga vs. Video Game *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) vs Lahaarl (Disgaea) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) vs Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive) vs Kakashi (Naruto) * Book vs. Book * Book vs. Cartoon * Book vs. Comic * Book vs. Movie *Godzilla (Godzilla) vs Cthulhu (Cthulhu) * Book vs. Video Game * Cartoon vs. Cartoon * Cartoon vs. Comic *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Lion-O (ThunderCats) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Sam (Totally Spies) * Cartoon vs. Movie * Cartoon vs. Video Game *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) vs Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) *Link (Legend of Zelda) vs Lion-O (ThunderCats) *Pikachu (Pokemon) vs Stitch (Disney) *Japanese Fox Battle Royale (Fox McCloud (Star Fox) vs Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) vs Vulpix (Pokemon) vs Renamon (Digimon)) * Comic vs. Comic *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Batman (DC comics) *Thor (Marvel comics) vs He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Superman (DC comics) vs Galactus (Marvel comics) *Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) vs Rocket Raccoon (Marvel comics) * Comic vs. Movie *Superman (DC comics) vs Godzilla (Godzilla) *Godzilla (Godzilla) vs Galactus (Marvel comics) *Godzilla (Godzilla) vs Hulk (Marvel comics) * Comic vs. Video Game *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Link (Legend of Zelda) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Pit (Kid Icarus) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Charizard (Pokemon) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) *Zitz (Battletoads) vs Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) vs Venom (Marvel comics) *Starscream (Transformers) vs Metal Sonic (Sonic) *Starscream (Transformers) vs Fulgore (Killer Instinct) *Starscream (Transformers) vs Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Army themed Death Battle: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic) vs Oroku Saki/The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Link (Legend of Zelda) vs He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) vs Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic) vs Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) * Movie vs. Movie *Godzilla (Godzilla) vs Cloverfield Monster (Cloverfield) *Godzilla (Godzilla) vs Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) *Godzilla (Godzilla) vs King Kong (King Kong) *Godzilla (Godzilla) vs Slattern (Pacific Rim) *Godzilla (Godzilla (Japan)) vs Zilla (Godzilla (U.S.)) * Movie vs. Video Game *Terminator (Terminator) vs Sektor (Mortal Kombat) * Video Game vs. Video Game *Video Game Z characters Battle Royale (Zangief (Street Fighter) vs Zitz (Battletoads) vs Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) vs Zero (Mega Man)) *Zangief (Street Fighter) vs Machamp (Pokemon) *Battle Toads Battle Royale (Zitz vs Rash vs Pimple) *Zitz (Battletoads) vs Slippy Toad (Star Fox) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) vs Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Mario (Super Mario) vs Link (Legend of Zelda) *Mario (Super Mario) vs Luigi (Super Mario) *Mario (Super Mario) vs Mega Man (Mega Man) *Mario (Super Mario) vs Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) vs Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) vs Mega Man (Mega Man) *Doomguy (Doom) vs Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Army themed Death Battle: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic) vs Bowser (Super Mario) *Metal Sonic (Sonic) vs Fulgore (Killer Instinct) *Metal Sonic (Sonic) vs Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) vs Amy Rose (Sonic) *Link (Legend of Zelda) vs Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) *Link (Legend of Zelda) vs Pit (Kid Icarus) *Link (Legend of Zelda) vs Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) vs Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) vs Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) *'X ending Video Game' Battle Royale (Fox McCloud (Star Fox) vs Vulpix (Pokemon) vs Onix (Pokemon) vs Jynx (Pokemon) vs Snorlax (Pokemon) vs Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) vs Jax (Jax and Daxter)) *Blastoise (Pokemon) vs Bowser (Super Mario) *Fulgore (Killer Instinct) vs Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Fulgore (Killer Instinct) vs Smoke (Mortal Kombat) * Category:Blog posts